roleplayinggamesfandomcom-20200213-history
1981
}} Products with unknown release month Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition * Against the Giants * Assault on the Aerie of the Slave Lords * Descent into the Depths of the Earth * Dweller's of the Forbidden City * Fiend Folio * Fighting Wheel * In the Dungeons of the Slave Lords * Lara's Tower * Player Character Record Sheets * Secret of the Slaver's Stockade * Sinister Secret of Saltmarsh * The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan * The Secret of Bone Hill * Tomb of Horrors * White Plume Mountain Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition (German) * Begegnung auf dem Knochenhügel Aftermath! * Aftermath! * Into the Ruins Archaeron Game System * Warrior (Archaeron) Arduin * The Arduin Trilogy Basic Role-Playing - 2nd Edition * Basic Role-Playing (Rulebook) * Castle Paths * Fantasy Paths * Village Paths Boot Hill * Mad Mesa * Referee's Screen and Mini-Module Bushido - 3rd Edition * Bushido - Box * Bushido - Book Call of Cthulhu - 1st Edition * Call of Cthulhu Castle Perilous - 2nd Edition * Castle Perilous Champions * Champions (Rulebook) * Enemies * Escape From Stronghold * Gamemaster's Screen for Champions * The Island of Dr. Destroyer Chivalry & Sorcery * Chivalry & Sorcery Sourcebook 2 DragonQuest * Frontiers of Alusia Adventure Map * Gamemaster's Screen * The Blade of Allectus * The Enchanted Wood * The Palace of Ontoncle Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition * Castle Amber * GenCon IX Dungeon * In Search of the Unknown * Nine Doctrines of Darkness - The Second Adventure * Palace of the Silver Princess * The Isle of Dread Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition - German * Burg Bernstein * Festung im Grenzland Empire of the Petal Throne * Armies of Tékumel Volume 2 - Yán Kór and Allies * The Nightmare Maze of Jigrésh Encounter Critical * Galaxy Module Fantasy Wargaming * Fantasy Wargaming Gamma World * Legion of Gold * Referee's Screen and Mini-Module Heroes of Olympus * Heroes of Olympus High Fantasy - 2nd Edition * Adventures in High Fantasy * High Fantasy (Rulebook) * Judges Screen Mechanoid Invasion * Mechanoid Invasion Melanda * Character Sheets (Melanda) * Melanda - Land of Mystery * The Vampyre's Mirror Midgard * Midgard 1 Official Superhero Adventure Game * Official Superhero Adventure Game Privateers and Gentlemen * Privateers and Gentlemen Rolemaster * Spell Law Runequest - 2nd Edition * Cults of Chaos * Griffin Mountain * Snake Pipe Hollow Skull and Crossbones * Pieces of Eight Space Opera * Ground & Air Equipment * Martigan Belt * Probe NCG 8436 * Seldon's Compendium of Starcraft 1 * Star Sector Atlas 1 - The Terran Sector * The Outworlds Star Rovers * Star Rovers Stormbringer * Stormbringer The Fantasy Trip * Fantasy Masters' Screen * Master of Amulets * The Fantasy Masters' Codex * Treasure of Unicorn Gold The Morrow Project - 2nd Edition * Game Master's Shield and Reference Tables * Security Cover Sheets * Vehicular Blueprints The Spawn of Fashan * The Spawn of Fashan The Ysgarth Rule System * The Ring of Gilrod * Uchelglan - The Blood Tribute * Ynisare: The Lost Colony Thieves' Guild * Prince of Thieves * The Free City of Haven * Thieves' Guild III * Thieves' Guild IV * Thieves' Guild 5 Top Secret - 2nd Edition * Top Secret Traveller * Action Aboard - Adventures on the King Richard * Adventure 5 - Trillion Credit Squadron * Adventure 6 - Expedition to Zhodane * Aliens for Traveller * Amycus Probe * Beyond * Book 0 - Introduction to Traveller * Crucis Margin * Doom of the Singing Star * Double Adventure 3 - Argon Gambit / Death Station * Double Adventure 4 - Marooned / Marooned Alone * Double Adventure 5 - Horde / The Chamax Plague * Fifth Frontier War * Fleetwatch * Flight of the Stag * Geptorem * Glimmerdrift Reaches * Hydronaut * I.S.C.V. King Richard * I.S.C.V. Leander * I.S.P.M.V. Fenris * I.S.P.M.V. Tethys * IISS Ship Files * Imperial Form 1 * Invasion: Earth * Legend of the Sky Raiders * Ley Sector * Maranantha-Alkahest Sector * Marinagua! * Marooned on Ghostring * Merchant Class Ships * Merchants and Merchandise * Navigator's Starcharts * Nithus * Nystalux * Ordeal by Eshaar * Personal Data Files * Rogue Moon of Spinstorme * Salvage Mission * Sapies * Simba Safari * SORAG - Handbook of Organization and Equipment * Starport Module Number One - Hotel Complex * Starship Lay-Out Sheets * Striker * Supplement 8 - Library Data (A-M) * Supplement 9 - Fighting Ships * Theta Borealis Sector * Trading Team * Traveller - Deluxe Edition * Understanding Traveller * Uragyad'n of the Seven Pillars * Vanguard Reaches * Wabor-Parn * Waspwinter * ZISMV: Vlezhoatl Tunnels & Trolls - 5th Edition * Blue Frog Tavern * Catacombs of the Bear Cult * Dargon's Dungeon * Deathtrap Equalizer Dungeon * Game Master Notebook & Screen * Mistywood * Sea of Mystery * Sewers of Oblivion Universe * Universe Villains & Vigilantes * Break In at Three Kilometer Island Wild West * Wild West Wizards' Realm * Wizards' Realm Magazines * Best of The Dragon, Vol. 2 * Best of the Journal of the Traveller's Aid Society - Volume 1 Generic Products * Book of Mars * Carnival in Windemere * City of Valla * Crystal's Pleasure Palace * Dungeon Trap Handbook * Enchanted Treasures * F'deck Fo's Tomb * Glory Hole Dwarven Mine * Grimtooth's Traps * Interstellar Trade Ledger * Ironhoof Highlands * Journey to the Center of the Circle * Masters of the Mind * Monster File Number One * Planetary Geodesic Survey Maps * Player Character Chronicle * Player Character Records * Rashangar - The World of Galendor * Ravenscrag * Restormel * Ship's Papers of Ownership and Registration * Sol - The World of Galendor * Stones of the Selt * Tales of the Expected * The Black Tower * The Compleat Tavern * The Dragon Tree Spell Book * The Freak Show * The Handbook of Traps & Tricks * The Lake of Parity * Thieves' World * Tower of Indomitable Circumstance * Town Plans * Towns of the Outlands * Tulan of the Isles * Tulan of the Isles * Weapons * World Statistical Catalog Category:Timeline